


July 7, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos winced as soon as a tentacle from Unity knocked him down and the flashback ended before he cried out due to Gentleman Ghost using fire to harm him.





	July 7, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos winced as soon as a tentacle from Unity knocked him down and the flashback ended before he cried out due to Gentleman Ghost using fire to harm him for protecting Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
